Ample Ando
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: Short writing about a bigger Ruruka Ando (contains weight gain)


"Alright, just a few more minutes and I'll be done." Ruruka Ando observed the oven timer and waited patiently for her newest creation to finish.  
It was yet another day at Hope's Peak Academy and the strawberry blonde girl went about her normal activities. For the Ultimate Confectioner, creating new treats was the everyday.  
As someone who bore the title of Ultimate Confectioner, Ruruka Ando's appearance certainly gave off that air. After being around her creations all the time and sampling her progress, Ruruka had exploded in size over the years. Her brown school uniform barely stayed buttoned with her belly pushing it more into a makeshift bra, just extending past her basketball sized breasts. The double rolled stomach extended to her knees. Her flabby arms seemed to threaten to tear her sleeves each day as she only got bigger. Her massive backside caused her skirt to barely cover anything, her strawberry clad panties constantly on display. The twin spherical orbs would occasionally get her stuck as she walked through doorways. If anything, it was a miracle that her stockings and boots stayed on as her tree trunk thighs and legs seemed stuffed tightly into them.  
The timer dinged and the portly girl pulled out the tray. After waiting slightly for them to cool down, her pudgy fingers gripped the cream puffs and brought them to her chubby cheeks. Taking a huge bite, she blushed in glee at the the taste.  
"Mmm, these are definitely a success." she sounded out as she went for the next one.  
Her hands snatched cream puff after cream puff as the tray of treats slowly disappeared into her maw. Before long, Ruruka brought her hands down only to find nothing to retrieve. As if to agree that it too wanted more, her stomach let out a rumble.  
Being in her element already, she quickly went about cooking up more. While normally patient of the waits, Ruruka couldn't help but be annoyed by the process. Here she was wasting way (in her mind) and she had no other treats to tide her over. After what seemed like an eternity, yet another tray was ready and the cycle repeated.  
After the umpteenth time of repeating, at last Ruruka seemed to have her fill. While she had gotten into an unchanging pattern, her stomach couldn't stay the same. Ruruka could attest from experience that her new dish was delicious, but she'd ignored the fact that they were also extremely high in calories and fat content. These factors had compounded and showed with her binge. With each tray she had consumed, her stomach had expanded outward. Now that she was finished with her final tray, it's size had reached a critical point. Getting to her feet proved to be the final straw as her fattened form couldn't be constrained any longer. With pops and rips, her uniform had given up the ghost and left her in her hat, boots, and undergarments. A deep blush grew on her face and she was glad she was the only one in the room.  
With her food induced stupor gone and her underwear on display, Ruruka decided to make a break for it. She quickly gazed at the window and noticed the sun had begun to set. She made for the door, hoping that by now most of the other students had made it back to their rooms. Sliding the door aside, it seemed she was alone and proceed to advance.  
However, no sooner than she continued, Ruruka hit a sudden stop. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted the culprit. Once again, her rear had gotten stuck. Afraid of others finding her stuck in her underwear, the heavy set girl wiggled with all her might. After a solid minute and working up a sweat in that time, she was no closer than she'd been before. Letting out a heavy sigh, Ruruka consigned herself to her current predicament.  
Taking some time to rest, she began hearing voices drawing closer. With a new sense of urgency, she wiggled and struggled with all her might. It appeared her efforts and slight sweat she'd built up had done the trick and she slid out of the doorway. Falling forward, she was grateful for all the added weight cushioning her fall. With her still on the ground, her massive bottom rose high into the air, still clad in only strawberry adorned panties. Hearing the voices come to a sudden stop behind her, Ruruka spoke out, her pride unfortunately having to be swallowed.  
"H-hey, can you h-help me up?"


End file.
